


Please don't hate me

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Je fais toujours attention à mon attitude pour ne pas décevoir les autres. Je veille à ce que personne ne soit froissé, à ce que personne ne soit offensé par ce que je dis ou ce que je fais. Je ne veux pas me faire aimer à tout prix. J'ai surtout peur d'être détesté. Alors, je vous en prie, ne me détestez pas. Yaoi. AsaDai.





	Please don't hate me

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, voici une petite fic courte que j'ai écrite pour évacuer des sentiments que je ne devrais pas garder (désolée de m'éparpiller encore). Au fait, note du jour : le mangaka de Haikyuu! Haruichi Furudate, a expliqué que Daichi avait un petit frère et une petite soeur. On comprend mieux le coté papounet. Bonne lecture :)

Je fais toujours attention.

A ce que je dis, à ce que je fais, à la façon dont je réagis.

Je me dis sans cesse si ce que je fais est bien ou mal.

Je fais toujours en sorte de garder un masque sur moi.

Un masque lisse pour plaire à tout le monde.

Et ça marche.

Grace à ça personne ne me regarde étrangement, tout le monde me sourit.

Tout le monde est heureux de mes actions.

Oui, comme ça, si je reste cette personne douce et gentille...

... Personne ne me détestera.

C'était ainsi que fonctionnait Asahi Azumane depuis le collège.

Quand ses camarades avaient besoin d'aide, il était toujours là.

Quand on avait besoin de lui, il répondait toujours présent.

Pourtant ce n'était pas tant parce qu'il voulait être aimé à tout prix.

C'était surtout parce qu'il cachait une peur vicérale au fond de lui.

Elle était là, tapie au fond de son coeur, cette angoisse horrible et étouffante qui se manifestait à chaque fois qu'il osait dire ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait.

Ça remontait à quand la dernière fois? Oui, lors du match contre Date Kogyo, cet échec qui les avait fait perdre. Il avait déçu tout le monde à ce moment-là, il s'était surtout déçu lui-même.

Lui, l'ace de Karasuno, celui sur qui Daichi et Suga comptaient, celui qui forçait l'admiration des cadets même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Je ne suis rien au fond, juste un élève de première qui fait plus vieux que son âge, avait-il pensé ensuite, je n'ai rien de spécial.

Oui, Asahi s'était fait pousser la barbe pour se donner un air un peu plus mature, pour se redonner du courage. Mais suite à cette défaite, il avait passé le clair de son temps hors du club qu'il avait échoué d'aider.

Le brun s'était alors plongé dans ses études et lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il se réfugiait sous sa couette pour se protéger de ce monde extérieur qui lui faisait peur. Asahi ne cessait de revoir les visages mécontents de Daichi et Suga, il n'arrêtait pas de trembler à l'idée de leurs réactions. Il se recroquevillait et se rongeait les ongles tout en marmonnant une litanie trahissant son anxiété.

"Ils me détestent, ils me détestent, ça y est, ils me détestent. Je suis nul, nul, nul. Je ne vaux rien."

La peur fut telle qu'il avait des fois du mal à parler correctement, à manger des fois tant les spasmes le prenaient au ventre.

Ses insécurités l'empoisonnaient et cette frayeur le détruisait à petit feu.

Alors lorsqu'il vit avec quelle volonté Hinata et Kageyama mettaient à l'oeuvre pour jouer et le plaisir qu'ils eurent à jouer au volley. L'ace de Karasuno s'était pris de nostalgie, à l'époque où Daichi et lui s'amusaient à s'entrainer aux tirs et aux réceptions.

Maintenant qu'il était revenu dans le club, ses angoisses s'étaient amoindries...

... Jusqu'au moment où il se rendit chez le conseiller d'orientation.

"Comment ça tu veux travailler après le lycée? Avec ton niveau, tu peux aisément aller à l'université.

\- Euh... L'université... Ce- Ce n'est pas pour moi, répondit Asahi en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, je préfère...

-... Azumane, le coupa le conseiller d'orientation d'un ton réprobateur, ce n'est pas en s'autoflagellant que tu arriveras à quelque chose. On ne joue plus au volley là, il faut que tu penses sérieusement à ton avenir."

Asahi ne put rien dire.

Pas parce qu'il ne le souhaitait pas.

Mais à cause d'une peur vicérale qui lui revint d'un coup, s'accrochant au coeur telle une araignée s'apprêtant à dévorer sa proie.

L'anxiété était là, présente, jusque dans sa gorge.

Cette angoisse oppressante qui le parasitait.

Cette voix incessante qui le paralysait.

Ça y est, j'ai encore déçu quelqu'un... Encore quelqu'un qui va me détester.

Non, non, non, j'ai peur, à l'aide...

Il imaginait déjà la tête de ses parents s'il annonçait ses projets d'avenir, de Daichi aussi.

Ils vont me détester parce que je suis égoiste, ils vont être déçus, ça ne va pas leur plaire, Daichi va me haïr aussi... Non, non... "Azumane? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça va..."

Asahi ne pouvait plus respirer. Ses yeux furent sur le point de pleurer tellement cette peur le déchirait, il avait l'impression des ombres partout autour de lui. Des ombres qui l'accusaient de ne pas être assez bien. Des ombres qui le faisaient sentir coupable.

\- Non... ne... Ne me détestez pas... S'il vous plait... Monsieur... Ne me détestez pas..."

Le conseiller d'orientation partit voir le délégué de sa classe pour qu'il l'amène à l'infirmerie.

Daichi sortit rapidement de sa salle de cours une fois la sonnerie retentie. "Tu vas voir Asahi-san à l'infirmerie?, lui demanda Sugawara qui était sur le point de se lever.

\- Ouais, je me demande ce qu'il a, répondit le capitaine, le connaissant, je suis très inquiet.

\- Ok, tu me diras comment il va dès que tu reviendras, fit Koushi avec inquiétude, j'en profiterai pour voir Nishinoya chez les premières afin de le rassurer.

\- D'accord, merci Suga, le remercia Daichi avant de quitter la salle de classe.

A Karasuno, les rumeurs allaient plutôt vite, il suffisait de voir l'histoire de Hinata et Kageyama avec la perruque du principal-adjoint... Non, il ne valait mieux ne plus y penser. En tous cas, le fait qu'Asahi fut amené à l'infirmerie avait fait la une avec encore une histoire débile de délinquant s'en prenant au conseiller d'orientation. "Je te jure, marmonna Daichi en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie. Le médecin scolaire était probablement parti prévenir le professeur principal du numéro 3.

Le noiraud regarda un instant les lits vides jusqu'à repérer des rideaux fermés. Il s'approcha de ceux-ci et découvrit en les écartant légèrement un corps tremblant emmitouflé sous un drap. En temps normal, Daichi aurait rechigné face à cette attitude mais pas à cet instant.

Asahi était en train de souffrir donc il fit comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec son petit frère dans ses moments-là. Le capitaine s'assit doucement à coté du brun et lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour le réconforter. "C'est moi, Asahi."

Daichi le sentit sursauter et trembler encore plus. "Non, non, désolé Daichi, ne me déteste pas, il l'entendit pleurer, je-j'ai dit au conseiller d'oreintation que je voulais travailler... Et je l'ai déçu..., des sanglots retentirent, je... Je vous ai déçu déjà et je... Je ne veux pas que mes parents me détestent...

\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils te...?"

Asahi souleva brutalement la couverture pour lui faire face. Pour la première fois, Daichi le vit à bout, dans un état de détresse qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Les yeux bruns étaient rougis par les pleurs, les sanglots ne cessaient de continuer. "Tu ne comprends pas Daichi..., je-j'ai toujours surveillé ce que je faisais... Parce que si je dis ce que je pense... On me déteste après alors que j'ai dit mon avis... Je... Je ne veux faire de mal à...Personne, ses poings se serrèrent, j'ai peur qu'on me déteste si j'essaie d'être... moi-même... A... A chaque fois que je dis quelque chose et que je crois offenser cette personne... Je me dis au fond de moi... Ne... Ne me déteste pas... J'ai peur..."

Daichi le prit alors dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si dur avec Asahi. A la base, c'était pour qu'il reprenne confiance en lui mais il n'avait pas pris en compte à quel point ses insécurités pouvaient être grandes. "Je ne te déteste pas Asahi, au contraire, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, tu es gentil, tu fais attention à nos cadets au club, et tu fais en sorte qu'on atteigne l'objectif qu'on s'est tous les trois fixés avec Suga. Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es. Pardon de t'avoir charrié tout ce temps sans savoir ce que tu ressentais vraiment."

Asahi s'était calmé dans son étreinte. Ce que venait de lui dire son capitaine l'avait apaisé en partie. Les angoisses reviendraient certainement mais là, il voulut croire en celui qu'il aimait. "Merci Daichi, chuchota-t-il en ferment les yeux, moi aussi, je..." Daichi rompit l'étreinte lorsqu'il l'entendit dormir, les émotions étant trop fortes. Il l'allongea ensuite et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de les essuyer ses larmes à du bout des doigts.

Le capitaine se leva ensuite et quitta l'infirmerie en ayant pris une décision. Les insécurités d'Asahi ne partiraient pas du jour au lendemain mais il ferait tout pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul. Non Asahi, nous sommes tous là. Et il lui prouverait qu'il méritait d'être aimé pour ce qu'il était réellement.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS sorti de nulle part. On se revoit pour la suite de celui HinaTsuki. A bientôt. :)


End file.
